This Nightmare
by ColorBlindness
Summary: Jeremy Gilbert was enrolled in Shadow High, an all-boys private school for high class Demon students. Sent by his parents to observe the son of a rare species of demon, Damon Salvatore; his twin brother was captured by Jeremy's parents. They are the top Demon hunters in the world, though no Demon alive knows their real names, so their son must use a cover name, Jefferey. REALLY AU!
1. Hunter

Jeremy walked back to his home with a carrier bag full of milk, bread, and just for him, cherry tomatoes. His house was in the middle of a small town, where nearly everything was local.

No one would ever guess that there was Demon Hunters, or for that matter, even Demons living among humans. As far Jeremy knew, his village was relatively demon free, except old but his parents never told him.

The small cozy house came into view, "good morning Jeremy." The neighbours waved, and instinctually Jeremy waved back. The old lady who lived next door went back to her flower gardening.

Jeremy walked up to his door, taking out his key. He locked the door because his parents were both still in bed - got home late, like 4am late. The teen placed his key in the door, but he found that it was already unlocked.

His eyes widened; did someone break in? Jeremy slowly reached into his pocket, living in a hunter life he knew that he should carry a weapon just in case. He pulled out a small silver dagger, quite a nasty weapon to demons.

Jeremy slowly opened the door, walking into his house. "Jeremy~!" His mother's voice called through the hall. The teen sighed, putting his dagger back into his pocket.

He walked down the corridor, making his way to the living room. Jeremy's face showed confusion, not only were his parents in their hunting gear, the others from the Gilbert unit were in there.

"What's going on?" The teen asked, immediately getting hugged. Klaus, his short godfather, wrapped his arms around Jeremy's torso.

"Jer! It's been a while!" The short vampire hunter grinned. Jeremy chuckled, patting the elder's head softly.

"Why is everyone here?" The teen asked, looking over to his parents.

"Because we're discussing business." Elena stated, flattening her long hair. Jeremy nodded, taking the carrier bag into the kitchen. When he came back to the living room, all five of the Gilbert unit were sat on the sofa, except Tyler who was sprawled across the floor.

Jeremy sat on an armchair, just looking out the window until his father spoke. "Jeremy, do you think your training up till now has been good?" Stefan asked, eyeing his son carefully. The teen looked confused for a second, until he nodded.

"You've all individually trained me in all areas..." He answered, finding the whole of this conversation strange and unpredictable.

"That's great!" Elena cheered, clapping her hands together in delight. "We have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Jeremy questioned, leaning back in his chair and smiling a little. "I'm listening."

"Well," Matt spoke, his usual smile on his face. "You see, the Gilbert unit has been watching a certain family for some time." Jeremy nodded, showing his interest towards the subject.

"The Salvatore family." Tyler stated from where he was sat on the floor. "They are a noble family, lord, lady, one daughter, two sons. Their home is right in the middle of Mystic Falls."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Jeremy glanced to his parents, catching them sending worried looks to each other.

"Well, we managed to... capture, the eldest son." Stefan explained, seeing his son's eyes widen slightly. "He's called Elijah and we're trying to get him to talk, but he refused." Jeremy furrowed his brows, looking over to his mother.

"What does this have to do with my training?" The teen asked in a sceptical tone, narrowing his eyes a little. Elena smiled sweetly, ultimately fake before bad news.

"We want you to go undercover." She answered, still keeping the sweetness on her face.

"Under-? No! Why me?" Jeremy crossed his arms, acting like a stubborn little kid. Elena chuckled, elbowing her husband in the side so that he would explain further.

"Because, we have established that the Salvatore that causes trouble isn't Elijah, it's his brother Damon." Stefan stated, holding a finger up in a matter of fact way.

"Elijah and Damon?" Jeremy asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering how long this would actually go on.

"They're twins," Klaus inputted, smiling a toothy grin at the teen.

"And about the undercover..?" Jeremy seemed reluctant to even ask, like it wasn't something he should really do.

"We found out that Damon attends a private school called 'Shadow Castle'." Elena explained, pointing out all the details. "It's where the more privileged demons from elite families go. We would like you to watch this Damon, see if he's really the demon type we're looking for."

"Are you joking?" Jeremy laughed sarcastically, though judging by the seriousness of all five of Gilbert unit's faces, it wasn't the best move. Stefan sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"This isn't a joke." He spoke, his tone deep and full of sincerity. "We've already enrolled you in the first years, under the name Jeff."

"Wait! I'm already enrolled, without even consulting me first?!" Jeremy stood abruptly from his chair, glaring at his father.

"It's fine, though you are only fifteen, you do look older." Elena smiled, sitting cross legged on the sofa, kneeing Stefan and Matt. "First years are seventeen at this school, and their are four years in total. Damon Salvatore will be in third year starting September."

"So I'm going to a private school full of demons?" Jeremy asked in a serious tone, getting five nods in return. "Don't you think demons will be able to smell that I'm human?"

"Of course not!" Klaus laughed, twirling a gun around in his hand. "You have some vampire blood, remember? That will cover up your human scent, the other demons will just think you're a low class vampire." The teen frowned, that didn't really sound that appealing.

"So I'm a fifteen year old pretending to be seventeen, I'm a low class vampire and I'm using my hunter name?" Jeremy recited everything he was just told, still frowning at the idea.

"And, watching out for Damon Salvatore." Stefan reminded, "I'll send you a picture so that you can keep your eyes peeled."

"By the way, what did you mean by 'type' of demon before?" Jeremy questioned suspiciously, raising a brow again.

"Oh," Elena chuckled, "the Salvatore family are very interesting, the Master is a Vampire and the Lady is a Succubus. Each of their children are Vampire Incubi, very rare." She smiled, grabbing her demon journal from the coffee table.

"You're sending me to watch an incubus and vampire! In one body!?" Jeremy seemed horrified, considering that Incubi and Vampires were at the top of the deadliest demon list. But, now he had to stalk a guy that was practically both! "How can he be both!?" The teen screamed, feeling freaked out.

"Easily, it is possible." Tyler said, looking at the teen like he was stupid. "There was a chance that you could have been born vampire if Stefan was the vampire and Elena was human." Jeremy just made a confused face, not really knowing where the whole explanation was going.

"Jer, come here." Elena flicked her wrist, urging her son to approach her. Jeremy slowly did as he was told, walking up to his mother. "This is a very rare artefact." Elena held up a pendant; it was the shape of a tear drop, not much over the size of a £2 coin, hanging on a beautiful silver chain. The pendant itself was turquoise mixed in with sky blue.

"What is this?" The teen asked as his mother placed the necklace in his palm.

"It's a anti-demon charm." Stefan answered, smiling at his son. "If you have this on, demons can't use their influences on you. After all, we are asking you to perpetrate stalking an incubus vampire, and since you are a virgin it will attract Incubi and vampires in gener-"

"Dad!" Jeremy's face was red, his eyes becoming downcast.

"What? Are you not a virgin?!" Stefan's eyes narrowed and all eyes fell onto the teen. Jeremy's face heated up anymore; what an embarrassing subject.

"I am!" He cried, almost crushing the pendant in his hand. Elena sighed, taking the pendant again and tying it around Jeremy's neck.

"Never take it off." She demanded, knowing how things could end. Jeremy nodded, not really wanting to take it off after what his father just said. The teen's phone buzzed, seeing a message from 'Father'.

Jeremy opened the attached file, a photo. The picture came up and the teen's eyes widened slightly; he'd always thought that Incubi weren't that good looking because they didn't have to be, but this... This was different.

The picture showed a man, or more a nineteen year old teenager. He had dark hair, styled or natural like ultimate bed hair. He had a handsome face with piercing eyes and plush lips. His body looked well worked and it was obvious that he had a pack, due to his tight wife-beater.

Jeremy's cheeks flushed slightly, he'd never really seen anyone that handsome and mysterious looking before. Elena noticed her son's face and chuckled, flicking his head gently to snap him out of it.

"You're not falling for his looks are you?" She asked, making her son snap out of it straight away.

"No!" Jeremy growled, though the blush was still on his face. "I just thought that Incubi don't look good, well that's what my books say."

"They're ancient." Stefan stated, not finding it amusing how the teen was blushing over a twisted demon. "It's not only Succubi that are irresistible to the eyes, Incubi are irresistible as well now a days."

"That's why you have the pendant." Klaus inputted, "if you blush at just a picture, seeing him in real life might be too much." The teen couldn't help but blush again; why the fuck was he in this situation?

"His incubus sexual pull won't affect you if you keep the pendant on." Stefan said in all seriousness, "promise me that you will never take it off."

"I-I... promise." Jeremey stuttered slightly, the whole idea of this starting to scare him a little. Stefan sighed in relief, happy that his son understood.

"There's one more thing..." Elena smiled, pulling a home hair dying kit from behind the sofa. "Just so no one suspects that you could be the famous hunters Nina and Paul's son, we'll have to dye your hair." Before Jeremy could answer, his mother grabbed his arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

While Elena and Matt were doing Jeremy's hair, the other three were explaining more of the mission. "Klaus will take you to the bus stop." Stefan started, reading through a journal book.

"Bus stop?" The teen frowned, not really knowing what this would all be like.

"Yes, on September 3rd, in other words, today, the Shadow Castle school bus will appear at certain bus stops." Stefan leaned against the windowsill, closing his journal. "You'll be on with other first years, so try and make friends before you get there."

"Are you kidding me, I have to catch a bus everyday?" Jeremy sighed, slouching in his chair a little. Tyler chuckled, leaning on the small dining table.

"It's a private school," he smirked, "dor~ms!"

"What?!" Jeremy almost jumped to his feet, but Elena was holding him in place. "I can't share a room with someone, that's just crazy!" The teen seemed shocked, he defiantly didn't feel comfortable being in a room with a demon.

"It's fine, they're all single rooms." Elena said from behind, finishing up the teen's black roots. "You have your own room, bathroom and fridge. Don't forget, it's a prestigious school." Jeremy sighed, until yet another question came to him.

"How can I go when we're not that rich?" He asked seriously, sounding like an innocent teenager.

"We've got it figured, you're on a scholarship." Matt answered, smiling and removing his rubber gloves. "You have good grades already, so you'll be able to pass it off."

"Anyway," Klaus interrupted, "there's nothing wrong with lying a little, this is for a good cause." He smiled, knowing that his logic was best.

"Go shower now," Elena ushered the teen to stand, "wash this out of ya hair and tell us what you think when you're done." Jeremy nodded walking towards the stairs. "We'll pack your suitcase, all the essentials and nothing left out."

* * *

Jeremy finished his shower, taking an extra long one to calm himself. He'd never been in the field before, it had all just been training and practice exercises. He dried his now brown hair, sighing.

He didn't actually look to bad with brown hair, in fact it might have suited him more than black did. Jeremy walked to his bedroom, hearing that there was someone in there. He tightened his towel around his waist and saw that his parents had just finished packing his suitcase.

"Oh, Jer." Elena smiled, dragging the suitcase off of the bed. "We've packed and you have to wear your uniform to the school." Stefan grabbed onto his wife's hand, dragging her out of the room so that Jeremy could get dressed.

The teen sighed, shutting the door behind them. He quickly grabbed some boxers, discarding the towel. After a good look over the clothes, Jeremy decided to just get dressed.

The uniform seemed standard; black dress pants, crystal white shirt, black blazer and optional waistcoat - which Jeremy didn't wear. The shoes were, oddly, full black converse and there was also a tie. The tie was striped yellow and black, like a bumblebee.

Once Jeremy was changed, he studied himself in his large mirror, sighing at how posh he seemed. He quickly grabbed his things, such as his iPod, phone, headphones, skateboard, wallet, shoving them all into a backpack. He quickly grabbed some more things as well, before running back down the stairs.

Jeremy came back into the living room and a camera flash momentarily blinded him. "Just want a memorial!" Elena sang, hiding the camera back into her pocket.

"Great..." Jeremy sounded so sarcastic it was unreal. Stefan rolled his eyes, dragging the teen's case out to the car. But not his car, it was Klaus's. the teen frowned, tilting his head to the side childishly. "Why are we going in Klaus's car?"

"Because I'm taking you, there's more risk if your parents take you." The shortest hunter explained, walking out to his car - A Mercedes.

"What time does the bus arrive?" Jeremy asked, starting to feel regretful for doing this.

"2pm." Elena answered, hugging her son tightly. "Aww my baby~! Call us and text when you're lonely!" She sniffled, hugging even tighter. Stefan joined in, squeezing the teen from the other side.

"Stay safe," his voice was deep and serious agin. "If anything happens, text us and we'll come get you." Jeremy nodded, hugging his parents back just as tight.

After another five minutes of hugging, Jeremy moved on to Tyler. Hugging the werewolf hunter as he wished the teen good luck. Lastly was Matt, though he stopped the hug.

"Before we say goodbye and I cry, I have something for you." The weapons dealer opened his trench coat, where endless weapons were hooked. "Take this silver dagger, it's a lot newer and effective than your old one." He passed the weapon to the teen, pointing at his belt.

Jeremy got the gist, hooking the blade to his belt and hiding it. Matt quickly reached into another pocket, pulling out a small pistol. "This gun doesn't effect humans, but it does damage demons. Also, take this case of silver bullets." He quickly stashed the bullets into Jeremy's bag.

"Thank you." The teen smiled, he'd had training in shooting but he'd never had to do it. Matt took the gun, lifting the teen's blazer and slipping the pistol into an inter pocket.

"Keep them on you." He said with a stern face, until it melted into a smile and a stray tear. "We'll miss you!" Matt wrapped his arms around the tall teen, letting Jeremy pet his head.

"Lets go," Klaus called, "it's 1:27, we could miss the bus." Jeremy quickly hugged each of them again before climbing into the car. Klaus started the engine, pulling away from the teen's house. Jeremy waved out of the window, seeing his mother sobbing on his father's arm.

* * *

The car sped off down the street, making Jeremy feel even more nervous about how this was actually happening. He'd been nagging for ages about how he wanted to go on a real mission, he was trained enough. Klaus sighed, seeing the teen fiddling with his backpack - which was now on his lap.

"Do you want me to go over you undercover profile?" The elder asked. Jeremy nodded, leaning back and listening to his godfather. "You're name is Jeff, you are seventeen and a vampire. Although, one of the main rules of the school is to never reveal your nature or use influences on anybody." Klaus turned a corner, seeming to know where one of these special bus stops were.

"What lessons are there?" Jeremy asked, almost scared to know the answer.

"I think you pick them on your first year opening, which is either today or tomorrow." Klaus thought, gasping as he realised he missed a turn off. He backed up a little, turning left like he should have done.

Jeremy glanced out the window, seeing the quiet, flower filled, neighbourhood they were on. Klaus pulled the car over, only a few blocks from the bus stop.

"I'll get you're suitcase." His godfather stated, while Jeremy threw his backpack back over his shoulders. Klaus got the case and wheeled in over to the stop sign, the teen following closely behind.

Jeremy glanced down the road, seeing if there was any sign of a bus. "Right it's now... 1:48, so your bus will be here soon." Klaus checked his watch, making sure that they weren't late.

"Do I have to flag it down, what does it look like?" The teen asked, curious as to what an expensive private school's bus will look like.

"You don't need to know, the bus driver will see your uniform and stop." The elder replied, quickly wrapping his arms around Jeremy. He buried his face into the teen's torso, squeezing him tight now and again. "I gotta go or the bus won't stop."

"O-okay." Jeremy patted his godfather's head, making him pout childishly. Klaus hugged the teen one more time before returning to his car.

When the car was completely out of sight, Jeremy felt a nervous chill roll up his sides. That was until he checked his watch, 2:03. The teen chuckled, he wasn't expecting it to be completely on time, that would have been creepy.

Jeremy was about to sit on his suitcase, when a black double-decker bus came down the road. Jeremy found it suspicious but it had to be the bus; he was about to flag the bus down until he remembered Klaus's words.

Sure enough, like his godfather said, the driver glanced at Jeremy and the vehicle came to a stop. The doors slowly opened, but Jeremy didn't show the intimidation. He dragged his suitcase on, glancing down the bus.

"Welcome to Shadow Castle bus." The driver said, his tone nothing more than a monotone. Jeremy bowed his head, dragging his bag down.

There weren't that many people on the bus; they must have been upstairs. Jeremy went right to the back, placing his suitcase in front if his legs. The nervousness was starting to sink in now, just the thought of it was making him woozy.


	2. A New Day Has Come

The bus suddenly jumped over a bump and Jeremy's eyes snapped open. He had fallen asleep on the bus? Great, now he can't memorise the road and map out how to get there.

Jeremy glanced down the bus from the back, there were a lot more people on now. The bus slowly came to a stop, another bus stop. How many were there really?

A short boy with brown hair, styled to the side. The left side of his head was slightly shaved, while the right was styled as a bit of hair curled around his right eye. "Thank you!" He smiled, dragging his large green suitcase down the bus.

The boy glanced around, trying to find a spare seat. He smiled when he noticed one right at the back. Jeremy sighed; he didn't want to shoo people away, but he didn't really feel like starting conversation.

It seemed as though the other students were giving the teen suspicious or funny looks. Jeremy raised an eyebrow, until the guy sat beside him.

Jeremy glanced to the other, he just looked harmless, why would people glare? The elder teen saw that Jeremy was looking and he turned to him quickly.

"Is there something on my face?" The other asked, bringing his hands up to his face.

"No." Jeremy answered, raising an eyebrow at the kid. The other sighed, smiling brightly as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm Pete." He said, looking towards Jeremy again.

"I'm Jeff." The younger answered, knowing his place and undercover name. If he was trusted to do this job, then he was gonna do it right.

"Cool name." Pete chuckled, slouching back in his chair. "I'm kinda nervous about Shadow High, I heard that there are some really high class demons there." Jeremy nodded; this guy might not be so bad.

"Can I ask; why was everyone looking at you funny as you walked down?" He kept his voice quiet, though no one could hear him since the bus was alive in conversation.

"It's probably because I'm not exactly a demon, but we're not supposed to talk about what we are, it's a rule." Pete chuckled, folding his arms and looking to the younger. Jeremy sighed, nodding his head.

"I know, but don't powerful demons have better senses, isn't that like breaking the rules?" He asked, glancing back to the elder. Pete shrugged, just as the bus came to another stop. The both of them glanced down the bus, seeing another person get on.

He was small and skinny, fiddled brown hair and a cute appearance. He pulled his suitcase down the bus, seeing a seat at the back. The teen smiled, making his way there.

"Hello." He said as he sat down, pulling his suitcase towards himself.

"Hey," Pete answered, smiling at the other. "You the last stop?" The other teen nodded his head, waving at Jeremy - considering he was sat awkwardly.

"I'm Tom." He introduced himself.

"I'm Pete, and this is Jeff." Pete answered, sighing slightly. "What do you know, friends before I'm even at school." He grinned, slouching back in his chair again.

Jeremy just continued to stare out of the window, going past all of the well off areas. That was until the window just turned black. "Wh-?" He stumped, until he noticed the brick like pattern outside the window. "A tunnel?"

The bus seemed to pick up speed, and it's headlights were still turned off. The entire bus was pitch black and worried murmurs started floating around. Jeremy gripped his backpack tight, squeezing his eyes shut. He'd never liked anything that speeds, it reminded him of rollarcoasters.

It took a while for a glimpse of light to be seen at the end of the tunnel. Pete smiled, this seemed to be quite exciting. Tom looked as freaked as Jeremy did. The buses speed slowed down rapidly, leaving the tunnel behind.

The sound of surprised teens sounded when the view of the school showed. Sure enough, the school lived up to its name of being a castle, if anything it reminded Jeremy of Hogwarts, but a lot more modern. There were endless trees and gardens surrounding the school.

Jeremy couldn't help but smile, the school looked so mysterious and interesting. The bus suddenly came to a full stop, right at the entrance of the school. There was a black large gate, with the curly words 'Shadow Castle' written across it.

"Wow~!" Tom's eyes widened, looking over the magnificent looking castle. Pete leaned over to the window, his mouth gaping.

"Everyone please exit the bus." The driver spoke over the intercom, almost making the students jump. Just as the students started exiting the bus, another three came from the tunnel.

Jeremy stepped off the bus, looking at the other three. It was only now that he realised that the buses had numbers on them, and the teen just got off the number 1.

"You think they're the other years?" Pete asked, standing at the tall teen's side. Tom stood at the other side, just nodding his head.

The other bus' doors opened, other students getting off. Each year seemed to have a different coloured striped tie to go with the black. Jeremy glanced around, trying to see the person he was sent to keep track of.

"What are you looking for?" Pete asked, seeing the younger scan all of the faces. Jeremy's brows furrowed, he just noticed something.

"Why aren't there any girls?" Pete laughed, thinking that Jeremy was looking for chicks.

"This is an all-boys school." Tom answered, a serious look ok his face. Jeremy's eyes widened, his parents didn't tell him that it was an all fucking boys school!

"Did you not know?" Pete chuckled, swinging an arm around the younger. "You'll find no girls hear, I heard there aren't even female teachers."

"Really?" Tom questioned, wanting to know if that was actually true or not. Pete nodded, until they were all brought back into reality by a voice.

"Welcome first years," a pretty looking man called, smiling brightly, forming one small dimple. "I'm Mr Parkson the headmaster, but you can call me Louis." He made a hand gesture, waving the first years to follow.

Jeremy was still glancing towards the other years, seeing one guy with a green tie run straight into the building. The teen snapped out of it when someone tapped his shoulder. "Come on, Jeff." Tom smiled, grabbing his suitcase and following after Pete, who seemed eager to get inside.

Jeremy sighed, grabbing his own suitcase before lagging behind everyone else. Louis seemed nice enough, opening the large gate without even touching it and leading the yellow ties towards the castle.

"Shadow Castle is one of the top elite demon schools throughout the world." Louis said, pointing out pictures and other ornaments. "We've taught many demons into coexisting with humans, and all the species get along here." Whispers and conversations broke out, not really listening to Mr Parkson.

The teacher had lead them all through corridors and towards another large hall. "This is the assembly hall." Louis smiled, ushering everyone in. "If everyone would like to take a seat, we'll begin the introduction. Just leave your suitcases at the back for now."

Jeremy decided to sit relatively in the middle, getting comfortable. Pete quickly sat beside him, smiling goofily to himself. Tom made his way towards them fast, sitting by the smiling teen. Jeremy sighed, leaning back in his chair.

It took a while for the next of the students to sit down and to be fair, it was extremely piss taking. Jeremy was about to groan in annoyance when Louis appeared on the stage.

"First year students!" He smiled, holding his arms out. "Welcome, I hope that you have a brilliant year. Now, there are things that we need you all to fill out, but we'll get to that later." Louis seemed like a very carefree person, "now, we'll have guest speakers from our student council."

The hall broke out into whispers again. "There's a student council?" Jeremy rhetorically asked, raising an eyebrow. 'I wonder what sort of demons they are?' He thought to himself.

"Did you not get the school leaflet thing?" Tom asked, a confused expression in his face. Jeremy shook his head, not even realising they were talking over Pete's head.

Two students walked onto the stage, one with a blue tie and one with green. Louis was still stood there, smiling at the other two.

"Urm..." The one with a blue tie spoke, "hi, I'm Jake Alan and I'm a second year student." He smiled, making his cheeks look chubby.

"And I'm Kevin Lee or Kevlee. 4th year." The other smiled, looking equally as chubby cheeked.

"We are from the student council," Jake said, "I'm the president and Kevlee is the vice president. We represent what students think needs to be changed or improved in the school, and we try our best to make those suggestions a reality."

"We are also here to ask any of you if you are interested in joining, we have spaces." Kevlee quickly inputted, before standing straight again.

"Today though, we are going to discuss what first years have to complete first." Jake chuckled, remembering when he was in first year. "This time last year, I was in your exact position so I know."

"A first year student is required to pick the subjects which he wants to do." The fourth year stated, "the ideal number is three subjects, for they are very time consuming and require a lot of individual study. But, it is possible to do more if you wish."

"The sheets will be passed out to you in a minute." Jake continued. "Every students gets his own room, bathroom and refrigerator, trust me it comes in handy."

"The school dormitories are located on the second to fifth floor." Kevlee kept on smiling, like he wasn't capable of anything else.

"This is due to the fact the ground floor and first floor are for classrooms, the canteen, halls and so on." The younger stated, finishing Kevlee's explanation. "First years, you guys, will be on the second floor, second years third floor and so on. It is prohibited to go to another years floor unless there is a valid reason." Jake's voice turned serious as he looked out on all the 'seventeen' year olds.

"Each year can be recognised by the colour of tie that they wear," Kevlee gestured to his tie. "First tears obviously wear yellow, second years blue, third years red, and fourth years green. Though they all have black stripes."

"Some subjects are combined with other years, such as gym and dance." The younger seemed more confident than Kevlee, but he tried not to outshine him. "It is possible to change subjects, but there will be more work to catch up on, so choose wisely."

"Are there any questions?" Kevlee smiled, looking out on the first year students.

"Is there really no girl teachers?" A random kid shouted out.

"No," Jake answered before his face turned to one of small shock, "actually, I forgot about Miss Anna-Mae Smith, also known as Mae throughout the school. She teaches English and French."

"Why aren't we allowed near the other years?" Someone else asked. Jake turned to Kevlee, letting him answer the question.

"It's a matter of privacy and other matters, for example, the older students have more work than free time." The fourth year smiled still, "like me, who has a lot to do this year."

Jeremy put his hand up, speaking when the council members looked towards him. "Is there any fights, or misconduct that goes on within the school?" He asked with a serious tone, his hunter side asking.

"Urm..." Jake thought for a minute, "not usually. There are the occasional fights like any other school, but nothing too serious." Jeremy just nodded, though he didn't really find that answer convincing.

"Any other questions?" Louis called out, though no hands rose and no voices were heard. The headmaster nodded, "round of applause for the student council." The first years clapped, Jake and Kevlee bowing their heads. They walked off, the elder face palming himself.

Louis quickly skipped to the other side of the stage, picking up a pile of papers. "These," he held up the papers, "are your subject lists and maps of the school. They each have your name on already, showing you where your bedrooms are." The teacher clicked his fingers, the papers suddenly flying out and landing on the rightful owners laps. Pens also appeared on their papers, making all the first years look to Louis.

The headmaster noticed all of the eyes, making him chuckle slightly. "Oh, just so you don't feel to uncomfortable I'll admit that I am a wizard." His face suddenly turned serious, "another important rule of the school is that you don't expose your true self. No one needs to know what demon you are, and if some people can sense others, then don't go spreading around what they are. I will not tolerate for a student to be isolated or left out."

Jeremy furrowed his brows slightly, that sounded as if it had happened before. Without thinking more about it, he looked down. It said his name at the top, 'Jeffery Gilbert'. He chuckled, trust them to keep the last name, making it look less suspicious.

"What are you guys doing?" Pete asked, already writing the subjects he was doing. Tom smiled, finishing writing his subjects down.

Jeremy looked over the sheet, wondering what sort of qualifications he was getting. He wrote down three, not wanting the others' input to distract his choices.

"I put Dance, Art and Gym." Pete smiled, wondering what his friends put.

"I put dance too!" Tom smiled, "food and geography." He stopped hiding his sheet, placing it back down on his knees. The two elder teen's looked to Jeremy, wanting to know what he put.

The younger chuckled, "history, music and it looks like we're all doing dance together." Tom cheered, while Pete just laughed. What were the odds that they would all be dancers?

"I'll take your sheets back in, but you can all keep the maps." Louis noticed that everyone was finished. He held his hand out and all the papers flew back to him, making a neat pile on his palm. "Your bedroom should be highlighted on your map, don't lose them. You are dismissed for the night, you're dinner will be in your bedrooms. Tomorrows breakfast will be at eight thirty, there you will get your timetables." There was a small pop sound, and Louis was gone.

"That was odd." Pete stated, standing from his chair and stretching. Tom nodded in agreement, following pursuit and standing. Jeremy did as well, knowing that it was probably better to get to his room and turn in.

They made their way back towards their suitcases, pushing past the other students who were all shoving. Jeremy escaped first, followed by his new friends. They all walked off together, glancing at their own maps.

"We're not too far away from each other." Pete stated, seeing that they were only a few doors down from each other. As soon as they got to the stairs, hell sank in.

They started dragging their suitcases up the stairs, making their way to the second floor. Tom was in the lead, seeming to be stronger than the other two. Pete wasn't far behind him, proving that he was stronger than Tom by over taking him.

Jeremy groaned; being a human wasn't helpful in this sort of situation. Though he tried to suck it up, pretending to be a vampire. He finally dragged his suitcase up two flights of stairs, sighing in relief.

"This is me!" Tom smiled, jiggling the door knob. It was unlocked. "Don't we get a card key?" His tone turned worried; surly anyone could get in.

"The doors only open with your hand," Jake's voice came from the staircase, "and others who you give permission to enter." He was stood showing first years which direction to go. Tom made an 'O' shape with his mouth, all the worry disappearing.

"Thanks~!" He smiled to the council member, then back to his friends. "Goodnight guys, sleep well." He disappeared into his room.

"Permission, huh?" Jeremy asked himself, strolling down to where his room was. He was a few doors from both Pete and Tom, being smack in the middle. He turned off next, "night Pete."

"Night, Jeff." The elder waved, making his way to his room.

Jeremy entered his room, actually finding it surprising how nice the room was. There was a double bed with bedside tables at each side, a large window, a fridge in the corner, a door to the bathroom and a wardrobe. The teen smiled, it was a nice room.

There was a plate on the beside table with a note that said 'dinner :)'. Jeremy chuckled; why was there a smily face? He quickly decided to open his suitcase, keeping it at the other side of the bed away from the door.

He removed his uniform, finding his pyjamas. Jeremy quickly got changed into his pjs, snuggling down in bed as he ate his supper: pizza.

After his meal he laid and did nothing for awhile, until he walked over to the window, wondering what sort of view he would have. Glancing out, Jeremy realised that all he could really see was trees, but he could also see some fields behind them. He sighed, returning back to bed.

Jeremy glanced to the alarm clock on the side table, seeing that it was about 9:59. He sighed, "might as well brush my teeth." Jeremy made his way towards the bathroom, taking his toiletry bag - toothbrush, toothpaste and some wipes.

He got himself refreshed and brushed then he returned to bed. The room was only lit up by a lamp, since the teen didn't bother turning the big light on. He climbed into bed, finding that he bed was actually really comfortable.

Jeremy signed, glancing to his phone on the side table. He grabbed it quickly, seeing that he had a missed call from 'Home'. He immediately called back, getting two rings before someone answered.

"JerBear!" Elena squealed, happy that her son called. "You missed our call just now."

"I'm sorry, I was staring out the window." Jeremy smiled, actually missing the sound of his mother's voice.

"We miss you already!" Stefan's voice came through, "you're on speaker."

"Well, so far it's nice. I've made two frien-"

"Oh my god!" Elena squealed again, "JerJer has friends! What are they called, are they nice? Do you know what they are..?" The last question was more serious.

"Their names are Pete and Tom. I have no idea what they are." Jeremy answered, chuckling slightly. "One of the rules is to not tell each other."

"Fair enough." Stefan chuckled back, until his tone turned serious as well. "Have you seen him yet?"

"No," the teen answered, sinking down into his pillow. "I'm sleepy now, I wanna sleep."

"Night JerBear~!" His parents said together, like they had practiced. "We love you~!"

"I love you too." Jeremy chuckled, saying goodbye another ten times before hanging up the phone. He smiled, placing his phone back on the side. "Well, Jeffery here we are." He turned to the side, letting his face drown in the fluffy pillow. Tomorrow was probably going to be one hectic day.


	3. Modscene

Jeremy woke with the sound of obnoxious beeping beside his head. His eyes snapped to the alarm clock, seeing that it went off at seven. The teen groaned.

"Breakfast isn't till eight thirty..." He yawned, smacking the snooze button on the clock. Jeremy closed his eyes, trying to drift off to sleep again.

Sure enough the alarm went off again, but it now read: 7:45. Jeremy rolled his eyes, dismissing the alarm. He sat up, seeing that the room was still dark. He quickly dragged himself out of bed, plodding slowly towards the bathroom.

The teen washed his face, checking to see if he looked a little too tired. Though that was a comfy bed and a fantastic sleep, but he couldn't help but worry all night. How was he supposed to stalk a guy he knew nothing about, like his year or classes, him and they'd probably never see each other around.

Jeremy walked back out of the bathroom, getting his uniform sorted and grabbing for his deodorant. He didn't take long getting ready but it was eight by the time he'd sorted his hair out.

There was a small knock on the door, like it was hesitated half way through. Jeremy quickly jogged to his door, opening it a crack. Pete was standing outside.

"Hello. Didn't know if this was your room or not." He scratched the back of his head, looking completely innocent. Tom was stood behind him, shaking his head slightly.

Jeremy opened the doors, chuckling at the two elders. He noticed how they both had bags; Pete had a rucksack and Tom a satchel. Jeremy quickly ran back inside, searching through his suitcase until a side strap bag was unearthed.

He checked inside, making sure that he had the necessities such as pens, paper, pencil. Everything seemed to be in there. Jeremy ran back to the door, grabbing his phone from the side table.

"Lets go and find the dining hall." He smiled, and the other two nodded. They walked close together, with Jeremy reading the map.

It was about 8:56 when they found the dining hall, getting lost near languages. Tom opened the double doors, revealing the large hall. Yeah, Jeremy thought, even more like Hogwarts.

There were four tables, one for each year. The first year table was on the far left, though it wasn't that full. Next was second year, then third and so on. Jeremy took in a breath, he did feel a little out of it, being the only human and fifteen.

Pete and Tom had already made their way to the table, hungry for breakfast. Jeremy was still in a daze, looking around the hall. He didn't even notice that the double doors opened again behind him; he did notice that some people cringed and looked away from the door.

Jeremy just stood, confused as to why everyone was acting shifty. "Do you mind?" A deep dark rumbly voice came from behind him, sending a chill up his spine and he involuntary shivered.

The teen quickly turned around, eyes widening as he recognised the person behind him: Damon Salvatore. Damon raised an eyebrow, looking the teen up and down. Jeremy was just frozen, he was so much more mysterious and appealing in person, never mind the picture.

The rare demon looked almost like a spitting image of perfection. His hair looked so soft, Jeremy just wanted to run his fingers through it. Those eyes were so deep and blacker than the abyss.

Damon didn't really wear his uniform correctly, having his red and black striped tie hang loosely around his neck. The first three buttons were undone on his shirt, revealing a peek at a masterpiece collarbone. He didn't bother wearing the waistcoat and he wore a large belt buckle which was an eagle.

It wasn't till now that Jeremy noticed that there were six others behind him. "Wanna move, kid?" Another deep, Boston accented, voice sounded. Jeremy instinctually stepped to the side, breaking his fascination and letting the others brush past him.

Damon glanced to the first year as he past, a smirk curling into his lips. Jeremy turned away quickly, a small blush creeping up on his face. A hand suddenly grabbed his wrist, the youngest in the school turned around only to see Pete with a shocked face.

The elder teen dragged Jeremy to the first year table, almost throwing him onto the bench. The younger frowned, seeing most students glancing towards him and whispering.

"What?" Jeremy asked, seeing Pete and Tom stare aimlessly at him.

"Do you have any idea who you just blocked?" Tom's voice turned into a whisper; he leaned closer into the younger's side.

"Urh..." Jeremy didn't want to tell them that he knew who Damon Salvatore was, that might just make things awkward.

"That was Damon Salvatore." Pete answered, leaning in to Jeremy's other side. "He's bad news. My parents told me to watch out for him, the Salvatore family don't have the best reputation."

"Reputation?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow, glancing to the rest of the hall. A pair of black piercing eyes was staring, along with a seductive smirk. The teen blushed, noticing that Damon was looking at him from the third year table.

"Damon Salvatore is a Vampire Incubus..." Pete whispered, making the younger jump a little. Jeremy gave the elder a strange look, suggesting that he wasn't intimidated.

"You're a low class vampire right?" Tom asked Jeremy, making sure to keep his voice lower than before. The younger teen stared at him, wondering why he would know. "You should know high ranked demons, such as vampire and incubi are dangerous, but we're talking about a half and half."

"Just take it from us," Pete got to the point, feeling uncomfortable with all the stares, "stay away from him."

Jeremy nodded, considering Pete sounded deadly serious. Was Damon Salvatore really that feared amongst the students?

All the way through breakfast, Jeremy couldn't help himself and kept glancing to the third year table. It was just by some strange chance that Damon was sat pretty much opposite him if the second year table was cut out. The teen blushed; Damon was staring at him.

Jeremy couldn't help but feel embarrassed; why the hell was Damon looking at him. Looking with those deep black eyes that were almost mesmerising. The teen cursed himself, forcing his eyes to look back down at his plate, finishing his breakfast.

* * *

Damon couldn't help but stare; that first year was irresistibly adorable. With his kitten soft looking brown hair, cute cheeks, beautiful brown eyes and of course those lips. Damon smirked, since when had he ever taken so much detail into one person?

He continued staring at the first year, watching him blush every time their eyes met. Was the teen taken with him now? Damon chuckled, grabbing the attention around him.

"What are you laughing at?" A pretty man with dark chocolate hair asked. Damon turned to him, a soft sigh passing his lips.

"Nothing, nothing at all." The elder replied, looking back over to the first year table. The man, Matt, followed his friend's eyes.

"Are you looking at the first years?" Matt could tell that the elder wasn't looking at the second years. Damon just nodded, smirking when the one special first year looked at him again.

Matt saw the teen blush, his eyes quickly snapping back to Damon. "Ehh?" The younger made a weird noise, hitting Damon's arm. "Why you looking at the brown-haired k-"

"Shut up." Damon said, though it wasn't exactly threatening. Matt rolled his eyes, leaning on the table. He let his eyes scan the first year table. He could admit that the brown-haired kid was cute, but the guy next to him looked adorable. He had brown hair as well which was styled to the side and a sweet smile.

"Don't tell me you're daydreaming, Matthew?" Matt snapped out of his trance by the person opposite him. Signature shades and the sides of his black hair shaved; Nick.

"Sorry Nick, did you say something?" Matt asked, leaning on his hand. The other rolled his eyes, picking up his new timetable which was in front of him.

"I asked if you had a free last tomorrow?" Nick asked, pointing at the elder's timetable. Louis had entered the hall a few seconds ago, clapping his hands and everyone's timetable landed in front of them. Matt looked down at the piece of paper, ready to answer Nick when the headmaster spoke up.

"I'd like all first years to stay after breakfast, just so that you won't feel awkward around school." Louis smiled, showing his dimple again. Another man came from one of the doors; he was built bigger than the headmaster and he didn't have much of a friendly aura. He leaned towards Louis's ear, whispering something.

* * *

Jeremy furrowed his brows; he might have been at Shadow Castle to stalk Damon, but it didn't mean he wasn't interested about how demons lived.

At about 9:53, students started piling out. The older years didn't have proper lessons today, it was more like a prepare day for lessons tomorrow.

Jeremy glanced back over to the third year table, having more of a clear view of Damon. Though, the elder wasn't looking back, he was staring down at his timetable. Jeremy quickly glanced down to his own, seeing his frees and so on.

The person sat beside Damon tapped his shoulder, saying something. Jeremy didn't know why he was memorising every single detail, he just felt that he needed to know everything that happened. The third year sat opposite the others turned around, obviously seeing that Jeremy was looking.

The first year quickly looked away from the guy in shades, though there was a possibility that he wasn't even looking at Jeremy. Damon stood up, grabbing his bag and waving for the other two to follow, which they gladly did.

There was only two others, besides the first years, left in the hall now. One was sat on the third year table, reading through his timetable. The other guy was hovering over him, patiently waiting for him to finish.

All the first years were looking at them, until Louis kindly stepped in. "Ricky, Oscar." He smiled as the two students, one third the other one fourth year, looked up to him. "If you're not doing much, can you please leave."

"Sorry, sir." The one sat down replied, grabbing his things and walking down towards the doors. The other one followed, still sticking close to the third year.

"Sorry about that, they usual stay in here for a while." Louis smiled, approaching the first year table. He snapped his fingers and all of the dirty plates faded away, making there way to the kitchen.

A hand suddenly went up, and it happened to be Tom's. "yes, Tom?" Louis's smile didn't cease, he kept his clear.

"Urm sir... I don't mean to be rude but... Wasn't that third year student, human?" Whispers broke out, most of them saying 'that's what I thought too' or 'I sensed that'. Jeremy's eyes widened, there was a human at a demon school?! That wasn't him... Tom just sat quietly, waiting for his answer.

"That student is..." Louis sighed, his face turning serious, knowing that it was probably better for him to tell than for the first years to ask around, "Mick, as he likes to be called, is a very important member of our school and I will not lie to you, and he also doesn't keep it secret. He is a human and he attends this school for personal reasons."

They didn't get any more information than that. Jeremy was still surprised, or rather shocked! A human was allowed in a place full if demons? The reason must have been a pretty good one.

"Anyway, Jake is going to talk to you all again." Louis smiled again, offering the stage to the student council president.

"Thank you," Jake bowed his head slightly, very elegant like. "I'd just like to ask, why did you all pick to do three subjects? You are allowed to do more." The room broke out into more whispers, making the second year look nervous again.

Jeremy looked down at his timetable, the other lessons were written on the back of it. He studied them for a while; maybe he should have done more lessons.

"I'm not trying to convince you, it's just no one is doing more than three." Jake reassured, smiling cutely again. "After all, three is the ideal choice. Each course requires a lot of work and commitment." Another hand went up and Louis gestured for the said person to speak.

"What lessons does Jake do?" Louis looked back to the council president, wanting him to answer on his own.

"Well, I do four lessons," Jake chuckled, finding the situation a little embarrassing. "My subjects are Law, Economics, Sociology and Music. Though, I do find that four subject is a work load, I can manage." Louis nodded, making everyone just murmur again.

"Sure he's not bragging about how smart he is?" Pete asked in a hushed whisper, making Jeremy and Tom chuckle.

"As Jake says," the headmaster spoke up again, "three lessons is the ideal choice. It's better to focus and get good grades in three, than to instead not organise properly." The first years all agreed, sticking with all of their choices to do three subjects.

Louis chuckled, wondering when the last time he got a group of first years that all chose only three subjects. Another hand went up, and this time it was Pete.

"Yes, Pete?" Louis smiled, looking straight at the teen.

"Do most of the higher year's do more than three lessons?" He didn't want to just take three if the majority of the school take four, they will just make him look stupid.

"No, most students do three. It's ideal." Louis spoke in a matter of fact tone. "Only students that will keep on top of doing more are allowed too, like there is a student in the school that does five lessons." The first years murmured again, looking at the headmaster for an answer.

Jake sighed, seeing as how Louis was just stood smiling. The president answered instead, just to get it out there. "The smartest student in the school that does five subjects is Damon Salvatore." The hall burst into freakish murmurs again.

Jeremy frowned slightly, seeing as how everyone seemed so worried whenever Damon was involved or mentioned. To be honest, it made Jeremy more interested. He wanted to know why everyone was so afraid, maybe Damon wasn't even scary, he could just be a pussy for all anyone knew.

"Now," Jake smiled, "today you have the opportunity to wonder about the school, find your class rooms and teachers and get use to the school." He grabbed his bag from the second year table, swinging it over his shoulder. "If anyone has questions or thinks about joining the student council, then please follow me to the council room." Jake walked out of the hall.

Jeremy immediately stood up, it seemed as though Jake knew a lot about every student so it seemed a decent choice. Tom and Pete quickly followed him, though they kept sharing the same confused glance.

Jake opened the council room, hiking it open for who he thought was going to be no one. But three first years entered, saying thanks as they walked in. Jake smiled, closing the door after them.

There were two other people sat in the council room, Kevlee the fourth year and another pretty looking boy who was in third year. "Kevlee, Daryl meet the first years who've come to see us."

Kevlee instantly stood up, bashing his leg on the underside of the table. "Welcome~!" He cheered, flipping over his desk. Daryl just stood up, rolling his eyes at the crazy fourth year. They stood at either side if Jake, "ask questions away." The eldest smiled cutely.

"I know this might sound off," Jeremy started, looking at the shorter but older students, "why is everyone afraid of Damon Salvatore?" The council members stood wide eyes for a second, feeling a little baffled by the question.

"Urm... Well it's mainly due to what he is and how he uses it to an advantage." Jake explained, "vampires and incubi are dangerous anyway, I should know. But together, it's almost too dangerous for even him to control."

"So, he's not dangerous, like person wise?" Jeremy tried again, it was his job to find out as much about Damon Salvatore as possible, don't let the opportunities slip.

"No," Daryl answered this time, a frown on his pretty face. "He is very dangerous, person wise, his personality matches what he is perfectly. The only good thing he does is get good grades."

"Can I ask?" Pete came into it, feeling like he should say something, "why does he have a big gang behind him?"

"There are only seven of them all together." Jake shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant about the matter. Jeremy's eyes widened, if he has six guys hanging around him how was he supposed to stalk him? Wow, he really was getting into his role now.

"I noticed that they're all in different years..." Tom spoke, though he kept his voice quiet.

"Urm... We don't know how the gang came to be, we just know that those seven aren't the nicest in the school." Jake frowned, they liked to pick on the council a lot, not like the three of them couldn't take it.

"Thanks," Jeremy bowed his head, ready to leave the student council.

"Wait!" Jake ran, super fast, in front of the doorway. "Please be a part of the council, you seem interested in the Salvatore Gang and we deal with them a lot... And obviously we need new members." Kevlee and Daryl nodded, it seemed that there actually were only three members.

"Okay," Jeremy replied, making the other two first years stare at him. "I'm not interested in the council, but I'm interested in them seven." He sounded so professional it was almost scary.

"Yay~!" Kevlee cheered from the background, randomly latching onto Daryl. The younger just patted Kevlee's back, letting him get over his happy moment.

"Why are you so interested anyway?" Jake questioned, hoping that there wasn't some crazy reason.

"Well..." Jeremy had to think fast, he couldn't blabber on about how he was sent to the school just to keep an eye on Damon. "I'm a weak vampire, and I know we're not supposed to tell, I only got into this expensive school on a scholarship. I just wanted to know how the other students act in such a gift of a school."

Pete and Tom stood speechless, wondering why Jeff had said that, and more importantly, was it true? Jake smiled, holding out his hand for a hand shake.

"Lets all become friends, okay?" He looked so adorable when he smiled. Jeremy couldn't help but smile back, shaking the elder's had. He couldn't help but say to himself, the school year is his beginning...


End file.
